Clever Under Pressure, Clever Under Torture
by Philippine Dragon
Summary: WARNING! DON’T READ UNLESS YOU’VE FINISHED READING CHAPTER 23 IN DH. Ever wonder what was running through Hermione’s head when Bellatrix tortured her? Hermione’s thoughts and point of view, not first person, when Bella wanted info on the sword. R


* * *

**Clever Under Pressure, Clever Under Torture**

* * *

**  
WARNING! DON'T READ UNLESS YOU'VE FINISHED READING CHAPTER 23 IN DH! **

**Ever wonder what was running through Hermione's head when Bellatrix tortured her? Hermione's thoughts and point of view when Bella wanted info on the sword.**

This is just a little oneshot fic that popped into my head when I read the chapter entitled "Malfor Manor", I'm not exactly a crazy Hermione fan, but that chappie actually got me feeling both sympathy and admiration for JKR's unusually talented Muggle-born wondrous witch. This is my first HP fic, so yeah… be nice please :D

_Italicized sentences and/or dialogue are taken directly from the book _

Disclaimer: All the characters are JK Rowling's as well the snatches of dialogue, blehblehbleh, y'all get the idea.

* * *

"_Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback."_

Hermione couldn't help feeling slightly relieved to hear this. If they were going to be placed in some simple old cellar to wait for Voldemort to come, they'd have a bit of time to find and think of a way to escape.

"_Wait," said Bellatrix sharply. "All except… except for the Mudblood."_

Hermione let out a gasp as her heart skipped a beat. Her brown eyes wandered over to Greyback, who let out a grunt of pleasure.

_"No! You can have me, keep me!"_

A wave of emotion crashed over Hermione when she heard Ron yell this. Her blood boiled when Bellatrix slapped him. She barely heard what Bellatrix said next, her eyes focused on the witch that was one of Voldemort's most loyal servants. Hermione gritted her teeth and tried not to let out sounds of pain that would please the enemy when Bellatrix roughly pulled her onto a chair by her bushy brown hair.

"Where did you get the sword?"

Hermione glared at Bellatrix, who had her wand pointed at her, "I'm not telling _you_!" Hermione spat.

Then the bolt of light hit her body, filling her with excruciating pain, as if every bone in her body was on fire, scorching, agonizing fire. All she could do was scream, as if yelling out would let the pain out. Then it stopped.

Panting, she gazed up at the woman who still had her wand pointed at her. She knew Bellatrix would curse her again, and again… and again… Some part of her was unwilling to endure the pain again, it begged her to tell the cruel witch the truth. However, another part of her kept her from doing so. There was no telling what would happen if she told her the truth.

Defiance was glimmering in Hermione's brown eyes as she said to gritted teeth, "I'm still not telling you!"

Hermione let out a scream as Bellatrix cursed her once more, filling her body with agony.

"Tell me, you foolish mudblood! TELL ME! WHERE DID YOU GET THE DAMN SWORD?" Bellatrix's screech was as loud as her yells of pain, but she refused to give in, determined not tell Bellatrix what she wanted.

Still being filled with agonizing pain, Hermione felt herself being lifted into the air off the chair before being thrown onto the marble floor. As soon as she hit the ground, the pain stopped.

Her breath came in ragged gasps, her eyes were half closed, her tortured body begging her not to let the agony come again. Somewhere, she could hear Ron calling her name, though his voice sounded muffled and far away. How she wished to have Ron by her side once more, to wrap her arms around him while he wrapped his around her. To feel the beating of his heart and the rise and fall of his chest when he hugged her.

Bellatrix pulled her back to reality when she grabbed a handful of her hair and roughly pulled her to her feet. Hermione couldn't help letting out squeaks and whimpers of pain when the mad witch did this.

Shaking her cruelly, Bellatrix yelled into her ear, _"I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? __**Where?**__"_

"We found it- we found it- PLEASE!" she yelled in desperation.

Bellatrix threw her back to the floor before cursing her again. Every bone in her body screamed along with her, wishing the pain would end and she would be among her friends once more, Ron right there by her side. When Bellatrix stopped, Hermione felt only half conscious, the world around her a blur, though she was fully aware of her pained body and moderately aware of Bellatrix's voice.

"_You are lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it!__ You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth__**, tell the truth!**__"_

Hermione screamed as her body burned with even more pain. When it stopped Hermione gazed up Bellatrix, "Please," she whispered.

"_What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!"_ Bellatrix brandished the knife in front of her face for emphasis.

It was like that for times too many to count, Bellatrix screeching her questions then cursing her when she was unable to answer. For the umpteenth time, Bellatrix stopped to ask her again. It was obvious the witch's patience (if she possessed any) was being pushed to its limit.

"_How did you get into my vault? Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"_

"_We only met him tonight!"_ Hermione sobbed, tears streaming down her face as she expected Bellatrix to blast her. Then suddenly, even if she felt emotionally, mentally and physically drained, an idea had sprang into her mind, whether it was stunning, surprising inspiration or just from sheer desperation, Hermione neither knew nor cared. _"We've never been inside your vault… It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!"_

"_A copy? Oh, a likely story!"_

She felt a sickening feeling in her stomach when Bellatrix didn't believe it.

"_But we can find out easily!"_ For the first time in her life, Hermione felt herself feeling grateful for something Lucius's had said or done, _"Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!"_

As Draco left to get the goblin, Bellatrix let her enraged gaze fall on Hermione. She was lying on the floor and unable to defend herself, Hermione winced as Bellatrix said, "You're lying I know it!"

A scream escaped her lips has she felt the burning agony fill her body for the umpteenth time. Then when Bellatrix stopped, her words fell on deaf ears, Hermione found herself slipping into the merciful embrace of unconsciousness.

* * *

Yeah... this is just a pointless little oneshot I... gave a shot at... does that sound right? 

Blergh, whatever... tell me what y'all think, please! If you don't like the title, I might change it, though I'd love suggestions :D


End file.
